Pas vrai Teddy?
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Tous les jours, tu supportes cela, sans broncher. Tous te croient heureux, tous pensent que tu gères ta douleur, tous pensent que tu supportes bien la situation. Ils ne voient rien. Ils ne te comprennent pas." Un Teddy L/ Victoire W, OS.


Voici mon premier Teddy/Victoire, corrigé et amélioré grâce à Sianehta de HPF que je remercie. Il était censé être plus gai, mais j'ai été inspiré par Muse alors ça a un peu tout changé mes plans.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

Bonne lecture,

_**Pas vrai Teddy ?**_

Une larme coule lentement sur ta joue. Bientôt, des dizaines la rejoignent. Je ferme les yeux, en serrant les lèvres. Je déteste te voir pleurer. Ça fait mal. J'inspire profondément l'air frais de cette soirée. J'entends les vagues se briser contre la falaise. Mais, plus fort que le vent et la mer, tes sanglots résonnent. Ils se plantent en moi, ils brisent mon cœur, ils détruisent mon esprit, ils font éclore les remords. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, pas vrai ?

Parce que, au fond, c'est toi qui souffre le plus. C'est toi qui, tous les ans, viens pleurer ici ceux que tu n'as jamais connu. C'est toi qui viens pleurer ceux que tu aimes sans connaitre. Alors que moi, ces gens que tu aimes en silence, je les vois tout les jours. Je les embrasse devant toi, je ris avec eux, je les aime face à toi.

Comment ne m'en veux-tu pas ? Je ne te comprends pas. Moi, je t'aurais jalousé à l'infini. Tu vois, je t'admire pour cela. Tu nous vois aimer ceux qui nous ont créés, t'infligeant la triste vérité chaque minute que tu passes avec nous, et pourtant, tu demeures fort et souris, la tête haute. Tous les jours, tu supportes cela, sans broncher. Tous te croient heureux, tous pensent que tu gères ta douleur, tous pensent que tu supportes bien la situation. Ils ne voient rien. Ils ne te comprennent pas.

Parce que ton cœur est déchiré, parce que tu as mal, parce que tu ne gères rien du tout, parce que tu aurais voulu les connaitre, parce que tu ne comprends pas. Pourquoi eux ? Tout cela, tu ne me l'as jamais dis. Mais tu sais que je l'ai compris. Tes yeux me le crient. Alors moi, je te souris. Je te souris et je t'aime, pour essayer d'essuyer, au moins un peu, les larmes qui dévalent tes joues et le chagrin qui pèse sur ton cœur.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ils se posent presque immédiatement sur toi. Je te détaille presque inconsciemment. Les jambes balançant dans le vide, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains tenant ton visage, tu fixes l'océan. Tes cheveux volent dans le vent, ils chatouillent ta nuque et cachent tes beaux yeux gris. Ils sont presque noirs, ce soir, tes cheveux. Tu m'évites du regard. Tu ne veux pas que je voie ces larmes traîtresses et ces frémissements de la lèvre qui trahissent tes sanglots silencieux. Mais rien que de te voir ainsi me fait mal, Teddy, quand le comprendras-tu ?

Je reste silencieuse, assise à tes côtés, une main sur ta cuisse. Soudainement, tu te relèves et secoues la tête puis essuie discrètement tes joues humides. Je me lève à mon tour et te souris doucement. Tu m'observes silencieusement puis t'approches de moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de me serrer contre toi.

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et mon esprit s'embraser. Je me coule contre toi et pose ma tête contre ton torse. Je respire profondément et ton eau de Cologne vient me titiller les narines. C'est celle que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire. J'esquisse un sourire alors que tu recules légèrement. Tu prends mon visage en coupe. Je vois tes yeux briller. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et effleure tes lèvres d'un baiser. Tes cheveux prennent une couleur rouge vif et tu détournes le regard, légèrement gêné. Je ris discrètement et je vois tes traits s'apaiser. Un doux sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres.

Je te sers fort contre moi, profitant de nos instants d'intimité, et t'embrasse amoureusement avant de te prendre la main et de te guider vers la Chaumière. Je te sens plus léger, comme apaisé. De ce fait, mon cœur l'est aussi. Tu vois, parce que je te vois sourire, je pourrais rire à l'infini.

Alors, même si tu pleures de temps en temps, et que cela me broie le cœur, ça ne compte plus vraiment. Parce que je sais que notre amour et nos sourires effaceront toute cette souffrance. Pas vrai Teddy ?

**The End**

Eh, c'est cool d'écrire ces deux petits mots en fait x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu…

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.

Julia E.


End file.
